shadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic X
Tokyo Movie Shinsha | network = Kids Station, TV Tokyo | licensor = TV Tokyo 4Kids Entertainment FUNimation Entertainment (DVD) | network_other = KBS Fox Box, 4Kids TV, The CW4Kids YTV Fox Kids, Jetix Rai Due ITV | country = | language = Japanese | location = Las Vegas, Nevada | first = April 6, 2003 | last = May 6, 2006 present | episodes = 78 }} is an anime series that is adapted from the Sonic the Hedgehog video game series. It was produced in Japan by TMS Entertainment with the partnership of Sonic Team. So far, this is the only TV appearance of Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, Shadow the Hedgehog, and Rouge the Bat. Plot synopsis Series 1 (Seasons 1-2) During on Mobius a mission to rescue Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao from Dr. Eggman's headquarters, Sonic and his friends are caught in an explosion that transports them to what seems to be another dimension. While Sonic is exploring this new place, he meets with a man named Sam Speed. Sam and his team, called The S Team, chase after Sonic because he looks so strange. The S Team fails at catching Sonic, but Sonic falls into a swimming pool. Luckily, he is saved from drowning by a twelve year old boy named Christopher Thorndyke. Chris lives in a mansion owned by his two celebrity parents with his inventor grandfather. Chris aids Sonic in locating his friends, and it is not long before Dr. Eggman reappears. Sonic and Eggman race to collect all the Chaos Emeralds in the first 26 episodes and eventually, all of the Chaos Emeralds are retrieved and Chaos Control warped parts of their home to Earth (like Angel Island). In the end, Chris' grandfather invents a portal to send Sonic back to where he came from. Before he leaves, Chris shuts down the portal leading to Sonic's world because he does not want Sonic to go home, but eventually, Chris comes to terms with his feelings and Sonic returns to his own dimension. At the beginning of the first season, when Sonic and his friends are transported to Chris's world and they get into trouble with the police and hide in Chris's house, where only Chris, his grandfather, and their maid, Ella, and their butler, Tanaka, know of their existence. Eventually, however, they are accepted as heroes and celebrities, with the entire city knowing about them. The second season features plots based on ''Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2, and Sonic Battle. Series 2 (Season 3) It has been years since Sonic and friends returned to their dimension. Chris is now eighteen and has been working on repairing his grandfather's dimensional portal. A plant being named Cosmo arrives on Sonic's planet, looking for the one who can wield the powers of the Chaos Emeralds. Sonic, having been nearly defeated by a new enemy called Dark Oak, scatters the Chaos Emeralds across the galaxy to prevent Dark Oak from using their power. When Chris uses the portal, he suddenly finds himself in Sonic's world. His age has reversed back to the age when he met Sonic. However, Chris still has all his memories of the years since. To Sonic, only six months had passed. During their reunion, Dark Oak and his Metarex army (similar to the Black Arms from the Sonic games) attacks and steal the "Planet Egg" from Sonic's planet. Without the Egg, all the plants on the planet wither. Once again, Sonic and friends venture into space to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. After many run-ins with Dr. Eggman and the pursuing Metarex, Cosmo is eventually unveiled as an unwilling spy for the Metarex, who are part of the same race of anthropomorphic plants that Cosmo from. When the Metarex enact a plan that could destroy the universe, Cosmo sacrifices herself with the help of Super Sonic and Super Shadow, and her essence is manifested in the form of a seed. With Metarex destroyed, Eggman helps Chris to be sent back home. Soon thereafter, Dr. Eggman revives his previous rivalry with Sonic, albeit a light-hearted one. The series ends with numerous cliffhangers, such as the whereabouts of Chris and Shadow and what happened to the seed that Cosmo gave Tails. List of characters Major *'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Amy Rose' *'Miles "Tails" Prower' *'Knuckles the Echidna' *'Cream the Rabbit & Cheese' *'Shadow the Hedgehog' *'Rouge the Bat' *'Dr. Eggman' Minor *'Big the Cat' *'E-102 Gamma' *'Chaos' *'Chaotix' *'Emerl' *[[Tikal the Echidna|'Tikal the Echidna']] *'Vanilla the Rabbit' Exclusive characters *'Chris Thorndyke' *'Charles "Chuck" Thorndyke' *'Ella' *'Mr. Tanaka' *'Decoe and Bocoe' *'Bokkun' *'Cosmo' *'Metarex' *'Sam Speed' American version In 2003, 4Kids Entertainment and VIZ Media co-licensed Sonic X for the United States, with the series being distributed and licensed on DVD by FUNimation, Alliance Films (Canada) and Paramount Home Entertainment (UK). The episodes were then localized for the intended demographic, including the complete replacement of the score, as well as removing suggestive content and changing the fate of several characters, as well as editing the story to be much lighter and younger in tone for US Release. Other continuity errors include mislabelling "Chaos Control" as Doctor Eggman's base. While both English and Japanese characters were digitally removed or replaced with incoherent symbols, Chinese characters were unedited in The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk, in coherence with the episode's setting. 4Kids did not cast the voice actors from the Sonic games and went with their in-house VAs. Mike Pollock, the current voice actor for Doctor Eggman, stated during an interview that he was provided samples of the game's voice overs as a reference. The original 4Kids cast included Jason Griffith (as Sonic and Shadow), Lisa Ortiz (as Amy), Amy Palant (as Tails), Dan Green (as Knuckles), Rebecca Handler (as Cream), and Mike Pollock (as Dr. Eggman). Many people criticized the American version for being poorly dubbed. Others criticized it for editing the dialogue and changing the music to be more "suitable for kids". In episode 52 (A New Start), when characters Amy and Sonic reunite, the dialogue was changed in a way that removed any signs of them being more than friends, along with removing the sign that stated "Home of Amy Rose". Because of these and many other edits, the Sonic X fanbase have said that the original Japanese version is far superior to the English version. Both 4kids and Sega have been widely criticised over the decsion from Sega to replace the original english voice cast for the Sonic the Hegdgehog video games. This is one widely known complaint from the massive Sonic fanbase who find the voice acting decision dub to be terrible in every form of media 4kids has participated in (Video games, commercials, etc). When a producer for the series was asked about any prior experience with the Sonic franchise, he replied, "I've never played the game, seen the series or read the comics." As of July 2009, 4Kids Entertainment still owns the North American rights to Sonic X. The edited dub airs on The CW4Kids in reruns, and the entire series can be viewed online at 4KidsTV.com, as well as the first 26 episodes on YouTube Shows. However, in July 2009, 4Kids uploaded a preview for a subtitled episode of the Japanese version of Sonic X. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zCWWiWOQxCo A representative on 4Kids' YouTube Channel says more episodes are coming, including the complete first season. http://www.youtube.com/profile?user=4KidsTV&view=comments Theme songs For the United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Latin America, much of Europe, and Brazil, the opening song was performed by a female singer repeating the show's title numerous times, the U.S. ending theme was kept, however, and all of the inserts were edited out of the English version. U.S. *Opening # "Gotta Go Fast" by Norman J. Grossfeld, Joseph Garrity, and Russell Velázquez *Ending # "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened version) by Norman J. Grossfeld, Joseph Garrity, and Russell Velázquez Japan *Opening # "SONIC DRIVE" by Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori ::#Intro Version 1 (eps. 1-26) ::#Intro Version 2 (eps. 27-78) *Endings # "Mi-Ra-I" by:RUN&GUN(English translation: "Future") (eps. 1–13) # "Hikaru Michi" by Aya Hiroshige (English translation: "The Shining Road") (eps. 14–39 and 53–78) # "T.O.P" by KP & URU (eps. 40–52) *Inserts # "Kotoba ni Dekinai" by OFF COURSE (Episode 26) (TV-Tokyo Broadcast Only) # "Live & Learn" by Crush 40 (Episode 38) (From Sonic Adventure 2) # "Natsu no Hi" by OFF COURSE (Episode 52) (International and TV-Tokyo Broadcast Only) # "Midori no Hibi" by OFF COURSE (Episode 52) (TV-Tokyo Broadcast Only) # "Event: The Last Scene" by Fumie Kumatani (Episode 52) (From Sonic Adventure 2) (Japanese DVD and International Broadcasts Only) # "Fakery Way...for Twinkle Park" by Jun Senoue (Episode 68, 76) (From Sonic Adventure) # "Event : Defeat of the Ultimate Lifeform" by Jun Senoue and Fumie Kumatani (Episode 68) (From Sonic Adventure 2) # "Event : Keeping my promises" (Episode 68) (From Sonic Adventure 2) # "Vengeance is Mine...for Radical Highway" by Jun Senoue (Episode 72) (From Sonic Adventure 2) # "3 Black Noises" by Jun Senoue (Episode 68, 72) (From Sonic Adventure 2) # "Boss : Chaos ver.0, 2, 4" by Jun Senoue (Episode 73) (From Sonic Adventure) # "SONIC DRIVE" by Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori (Episodes 1, 42, 48, 52 Kageyama only/instrumental, 72) Europe/Australia/New Zealand *Opening # "Sonic X" by Jetix *Ending # "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened version) by Norman J. Grossfeld, Joseph Garrity, and Russell Velázquez France *Opening of TF1 # "SONIC DRIVE" by Hironobu Kageyama & Hideaki Takatori; sung in French by Claude Vallois (Lyrics completely modified but same music) ::* Intro Version 1 (eps. 1-26) First Season ::* Intro Version 2 only seen in episode 39, also eps. 67-74 *Opening of Jetix # "Sonic X" by Jetix *Endings # "Mi-Ra-I" by:RUN&GUN (English translation: "Future") (eps. 1–13) instrumental version # "Hikaru Michi" by Aya Hiroshige (English translation: "The Shining Road") (eps. 14–39 and 53–78) instrumental version # "T.O.P" by KP & URU (eps. 40–52) instrumental version *Inserts # "Live & Learn" by Crush 40 (Episode 38) (From Sonic Adventure 2) # "Natsu no Hi" by OFF COURSE (Episode 52) # "Event: The Last Scene" by Fumie Kumatani (Episode 52) (From Sonic Adventure 2) Latin America *Opening # "Sonic X" by Jetix (Seasons 1 and 2) # "Gotta Go Fast" Spanish version by Jetix (Season 3, only on some episodes) *Ending # "Gotta Go Fast" (shortened version) by Norman J. Grossfeld and Russell Velázquez (English and Spanish versions by Jetix. English version was shown on seasons 1 and 2, Spanish version on season 3) DVD releases All Season 1 episodes and nine Season 2 episodes were released in Australia. It is currently unknown if any more episodes will be released. In 2005, four volumes were released in the UK by Warner Home Video, which featured two episodes per disc. In America, after complaints about confusion among which episodes were on which volumes, 4Kids released all three seasons on 13 episode collection box sets by 20th Century Fox (Because of Jetix), Walt Disney & Contender Entertainment Group. Tie-ins Comic book series In September 2005, Archie Comics, publisher of the [[Sonic the Hedgehog (comic series)|North American Sonic the Hedgehog comics]] started a series based on Sonic X. Issue #40 was its finale, and in March a new comic book series started entitled, Sonic Universe. Toy line McDonald's had released a set of Sonic X disk launchers one with Sonic, one with Tails and one with Knuckles on the launchers and the disk themselves, as well as McDonalds Sega sports play handhelds. The Leapster, from LeapFrog Enterprises, have released a Sonic X-themed math game intended for kindergarten and first grade students. They also made action figures in 2006 and 2007. Trading card game Notes and references See also * List of voice actors in Sonic X * List of Sonic X episodes * List of Sonic X characters External links * [http://www.sega.com/sonic/globalsonic/sonicx.php Sonic X at Sonic Central] * [http://www.sonicteam.com/sonicx/ Sonic X at Sonic Team] * * Sonic X (anime) at Absolute Anime * [http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/sonic_x/ Sonic X at TV Tokyo] (Japanese) Category:2003 television series debuts Category:2006 television series endings Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Animated series based on video games Category:Animated television series Category:Anime of 2003 Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Kodomo anime and manga Category:Fox network shows Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Sonic the Hedgehog animated series Category:Television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Viz Media anime Category:YTV shows Category:Funimation Entertainment ar:سونيك إكس (أنمي) da:Sonic X de:Sonic X es:Sonic X fr:Sonic X id:Sonic X it:Sonic X ms:Sonic X nl:Sonic X ja:ソニックX pl:Sonic X pt:Sonic X ru:Sonic X fi:Sonic X sv:Sonic X tr:Sonic X uk:Sonic X